Colony 9
Colony 9 is a Homs settlement in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a large bowl-shaped cavity situated on the Bionis' right calf muscle, directly beneath the Bionis' thigh from where debris frequently falls into the bowl. The colony is the starting location and the first fully explorable area. The entrance to Tephra Cave lies on the western side of the area. It is the home of Shulk, Reyn, Fiora, and Dunban as well as various Homs and Nopon NPCs. Scenery that includes Colony 9 in the distance can be seen from the Colony 6 region, providing a view of terrain surrounding the rim of the bowl that is otherwise never visible inside Colony 9 itself. Story Colony 9 is the first main area the player is given free reign to explore, and is the first area the player will see following the Battle of Sword Valley. After the prologue, the player is introduced to Shulk, who is scavenging for components at the Mechon Wreckage Site. During his spelunking he is ambushed by a Krabble and is assisted by his friend Reyn, then a Caterpile. After the scuffle, Shulk and Reyn return to the settlement portion of Colony 9, located in the center of the area, protected from the falling debris that often plagues the colony by three Anti-Air Batteries. Returning to the Weapon Development Lab, Shulk continues his research on the Monado, a mysterious blade used by Dunban in the Battle of Sword Valley, until goaded by his mentor, Dickson, to go outside and get some fresh air. The player is then introduced to Fiora, Dunban’s younger sister, who is directed by Dunban to share some of the food she has prepared with Shulk, who is relaxing at Outlook Park. Fiora runs the errand and she and Shulk share a moment together before being interrupted by falling debris, forcing them to return to the Colony. Back at the Weapon Development Lab, Shulk and Fiora catch Reyn trying to handle the Monado. He is, of course, unable to control the blade's power, and starts swinging it uncontrollably. Reyn damages some lab machinery and “cuts” Fiora with the Monado, but because the Monado cannot harm life forms of Bionis, she is unharmed. However, she is displeased by Shulk being more concerned with the broken machinery than with her own safety. Shulk deactivates the Monado, but upon touching it has a disturbing vision of events to come. He asks Reyn about this, but he claims that he did not see any visions when he handled the blade. After apologizing, Reyn reveals that he was looking for Shulk to help him retrieve Ether Cylinders from the Mag Mell Ruins in Tephra Cave. Shulk agrees, but asks Fiora to remain at the Colony despite her wishes to accompany them. The two set off the cave entrance to the east, only to find Fiora waiting for them, toting the containers they need to actually carry the cylinders, but embarrassingly forgot. After emerging from the cave, the three retrieve the Ether Cylinders, though they have to fight off two Ancient Machines, which they soon learn were activated by approaching swarms of Mechon, which fly right over their heads and attack the Colony. Unable to believe what they are seeing (having believed the Mechon had been wiped out at the Battle of Sword Valley), Shulk and the others rush back to try and repulse the assault. Upon arriving at the Colony, Shulk and Reyn have Fiora look for Dunban while they make a beeline for the Weapon Development Lab, seeing the Monado as their only hope. However, upon reaching the lab entrance, they find rubble has collapsed over the entrance, halting their progress. Fiora also returns, stating that she could not find Dunban. The group resolves to activate the Mobile Artillery to fight off the Mechon invaders instead. At the central plaza, Shulk and Reyn are forced to hold the Mechon off so that Fiora can get to the Mobile Artillery and refuel it using their Ether Cylinders. Just as the two warriors seem to be outmatched, Dunban, wielding the Monado again, cuts a swath through the Mechon and assists them in battle. They attempt to follow Fiora, but a large Mechon blocks the way with debris. The three resolve to circle around the colony to reach the Residential District. Things seem to be going to plan until the three reach the Colony entrance, and Dunban begins to cough up blood profusely due to his use of the Monado. In order to save them all, Shulk takes up the Monado and challenges the Mechon, and dispatches them flawlessly, due to his newfound ability to predict what his opponents are going to do, an ability Dunban had never experienced when he used the blade. Continuing on, the party reaches the Residential District and confronts the enormous Faced Mechon, Metal Face, in battle. However, the Monado is completely useless against it. After a brief battle, the trio seem to be out of tricks, only to witness Fiora rushing Metal Face with the Mobile Artillery, scarring its face with the main Ether cannon. However, to everyone’s horror, Metal Face dispenses with Fiora swiftly and runs his claws directly through her. Realizing that he had seen these events unfold before in his first vision in the Weapon Development Lab, Shulk succumbs to his own anger, shouting Fiora's name rapturously in his grief and profound sense of powerlessness. Metal Face taunts the party and retreats with the rest of the remaining Mechon, bringing an end to the attack. The next day, Shulk discusses his feelings with Dunban, who refuses to shed tears over his sister's passing, as she died in an honorable, purposeful sacrifice to save her friends and brother. After discussing his plans for vengeance with Reyn at Outlook Park, the two resolve to avenge Fiora's death by destroying Metal Face at all costs, despite Shulk's conflicting feelings. The two depart, with Dunban looking on from afar, vowing to join them once he has healed. Shulk and Reyn then depart for Tephra Cave, looking to gather information about the Mechon at Colony 6, the only other Homs settlement on Bionis. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Gem Man's Stall * Mechon Wreckage Site * Main Entrance * Ether Light * Central Plaza * Fortress Entrance * Tranquil Square * Outlook Park * Tephra Cave Entrance * Cylinder Hangar Locations * Commercial District * Military District * Residential District * Dunban's House * Weapon Development Lab * Anti-Air Battery 1 * Anti-Air Battery 2 * Anti-Air Battery 3 * Tephra Hill * Cliff Lake * Agora Shore * Hazzai Cape Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Baby Armu (Agora Shore) * Baby Armu (Anti-Air Battery 1) * Beach Krabble * Chordy Skeeter * Clinger Antol * Colony Krabble (normal) * Colony Piranhax * Common Caterpile (normal) * Cute Brog * Hand Bunnit * Heavy Brog * Junk Bunnit * Knuckle Bunnit * Lake Flamii * Light Skeeter * Little Bunnit * Little Skeeter * Little Vang * Marble Krabble * Mechon M31 (normal) * Mechon M63 (normal) * Mechon M69 (normal) * Mechon M72 (normal) * Mechon M82 (normal) * Pawn Piranhax * Plain Armu * Praying Caterpile * Resplendent Flamii * Ridge Antol * Shadow Vang * Solid Krabble * Stone Krabble * Throne Sardi * Wood Bunnit Quest Exclusive Enemies * Fiendish Bunnit * Vicious Rhana Story Exclusive Enemies * Colony Krabble (story) * Common Caterpile (story) * Mechon M31 (story) * Mechon M42 (Colony 9) * Mechon M51 * Mechon M63 (story3) * Mechon M69 (story) * Mechon M72 (story1) * Mechon M72 (story2) * Mechon M82 (story1) * Mechon M82 (story2) Unique Monsters * Verdant Bluchal * Itinerant Dorothea * Evil Rhangrot * Lake Magdalena * Speedy Ramshyde * Enchanting Grune * Dark Murakmor * Gentle Mother Armu * Impenetrable Redrob * Roguish Frengel * Gentle Rodriguez * Shadeless Matrix * Flailing Bracken Quest Exclusive Unique Monster * Lakebed Orthlus Bosses * Ancient Machines (first one on the left and second one on the right) * Metal Face NPCs * Andreas * Arnaut * Betty * Cheryl * Dean * Désirée * Dionysis * Dorothy * Emmy Leater * Erik * Françoise * Giorgio * Jackson * Jan * Jiroque * Jolele * Kantz * Kenny Rohan * King Squeeze * Leopold * Liliana * Lukas * Marcia * Mefimefi * Miller * Minnie * Monica * Moritz * Narine * Nic * Niranira * Oleksiy * Paola * Peppino * Perrine * Raoul * Rocco * Rosemary * Sesame * Shura * Sonia * Suzanna * Sylviane * Werner * Zukazu Heart-to-Hearts * "Enduring Friendship" ** Shulk and Reyn - Green affinity * "Sunrise in the Park" ** Shulk and Fiora - Yellow affinity * "Fiora's Cooking" ** Reyn and Fiora - Green affinity * "Watching Over Them" ** Reyn and Dunban - Heart affinity * "Overlooking the Colony" ** Reyn and Sharla - Cloudy affinity * "Ancient Wreckage" ** Reyn and Melia - Cloudy affinity * "A Heropon's Perspective" ** Sharla and Riki - Cloudy affinity Collectopaedia Quests Gallery Colony 9.png Colony9.PNG Colony 9.jpg Colony 9 1.jpg Colony 9 2.jpg lively Colony 9.jpg|Lively Colony 9 SX4P01-3.png|Colony 9 from high above XENOBLADE_Colony9_view_from_Colony6.jpg|Colony 9 valley, behind Bionis' kneecap, as seen from Splintered Path in Colony 6 area Map colony9.gif|Map of Colony 9 Main Entrance.jpg de:Kolonie 9 Category:Bionis Locations Category:Colony 9 Category:XC1 Areas